Tender Loving Care
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: Jai gets sick and gets a little help from Annie and some much needed TLC from the other woman in his life.
1. Your Mother Was Right  You Are Stubborn

**_A/N First of all I do not own any claim to Covert Affairs, I just enjoy playing around with the characters. _**

**_Bunnies gave me this as an idea to feature Jai's mother again and to occupy myself while being held captive by the snowpocalypse. Enjoy. _**

_**TENDER LOVING CARE**_

Jai immediately knew the day wasn't going to off to a good start when he awakened with a headache and what he suspected was the beginnings of an annoying cold. With a frustrated sigh he set about getting ready and making a mental note to pick up some cold meds and tissues on his way into Langley. With luck his cold would be of relatively short duration and he could work through it. Or so he hoped.

After downing the cold meds with the aid of a cup of coffee Jai was feeling almost his usual self by the time he arrived at CIA headquarters. Slipping off his jacket he set the tissues on his desk and sat down turning on his computer. Just as he was about to start work he smelled familiar perfume and felt a hand land on his shoulder. Glancing around up he saw Annie standing by his desk.

"Hey," he said in an attempt at cheerfulness.

"Hey." Dropping her voice so low that only Jai could hear she asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

He nodded and replied, "Just coming down with a cold. I took some meds and actually feeling much better."

"That's good," the young woman commented, deciding for the me moment not to mention that she could feel how hot he was through the fabric of his dress shirt. "If you need coffee or anything let me know. Okay."

"I will. Thanks," Jai replied. He watched her make her way to her desk and sit down before returning to his own work.

Annie sat down at her desk and started to work resolving to keep a close eye on her friend. Although he was attempting to downplay his symptoms, she suspected that he'd soon be feeling worse than he was letting on.

Lunchtime arrived and Annie got up to ask Jai what he'd like her to get him for lunch since she doubted he'd be wanting to go out to eat with her and Auggie. As she approached Jai's desk she saw that he had his computer open to a report but obviously wasn't reading it. His fingertips were pressed to his temples and his eyes were closed.

"Jai? Are you all right?" she asked quietly.

"Headache," he answered. "It should pass in a few minutes" He heard her moving away from his desk only to return a few moments later.

Annie removed his left hand and dropped a couple of pills into it. "Here, these should help," she said quietly setting an opened bottle of water in front of him.

"Thanks," he murmured quickly swallowing the pills followed by a sip of water.

The brief touch to his face had served only to confirm what Annie already suspected. That his fever was getting worse. "Jai, you really need to go home," she pointed out.

He went back to massaging his temples. "I'll be okay in a few minutes."

Shaking her head in exasperation the young woman stated. "You mother was right. You _are_ stubborn. Now I'm going to leave for lunch and when I return in forty-five minutes I'd better not find you sitting at that desk." Still shaking her head she started to march back to her desk.

"You know you'll make a great mother someday. You've got the _voice_ down perfectly," Jai commented.

"I'll learned that from Danielle," Annie replied. She turned and walked back to his desk. "Look, if you don't feel like driving home I'll gladly cancel lunch with Auggie and take you home myself."

"I doubt Auggie would like that very much," Jai replied.

"Hey, if he was the one sick instead of you, I'd be saying the exact same thing," she pointed out. "Now are you going to do what I said?"

"I'll think about it. At least let me finish up with what I'm doing," Jai answered.

Sighing Annie headed for the tech ops room muttering the word _stubborn_ under her breath.

Jai waited until he saw her leave before giving up in frustration. Whatever painkillers he'd been given weren't doing a damn thing for his headache and he was finding it hard to concentrate. Making sure he saved what he'd been working on he shut down the computer and sat resting his head in his hands for a minute.

When he raised his head he could see his boss heading toward him a stern expression on her face. As soon as she reached his desk, the young man said, "Don't even say it. I was just about to get up and go home."

Joan stood with her arms crossed as she looked at Jai. "Good. I was going to make sure you left even if I had to call in security to escort you out. Look I know you hate being out sick so soon after last November but you're not doing the agency or yourself any good by being here right now."

"I know," Jai answered. As he got to his feet he had to grab onto the desk feeling suddenly dizzy.

Joan reached out a hand to steady him saying, "Do you need me to call for a car to take you home?"

The agent shook his head as the dizzy spell had quickly passed. Straightening up he reached for his jacket to put it on. "No. I'm okay now. If you get a chance you can tell Annie I left here voluntarily," he said.

"I saw here talking to you. Now take care and get out of here," the DPD director replied. She watched him gather up his tissues and head for the door.

A/N Next chapter a couple of our excellant fic writers just might be in for a surprise.


	2. You're As Cute As a Floppy Earred Puppy

_A/N First off all I do not own any claim to Covert Affairs, I just enjoy playing around the characters._

_I am not responsible for the content of this chapter. Blame the bunnies!_

_Apologies to any Steelers fans. They played a great game._

_This chapter obviously goes out to mandy58 and Beth -Geek Chick. You've been warned._

_**TENDER LOVING CARE**_

Auggie could definitely hear the click of Annie's heels even before she was fully through the door. "Hey, what's got you all riled up?" he asked as he turned his chair in the general direction of her heels.

"The stubbornness of men," she replied.

"Um, any man in particular?" the tech op cautiously asked.

"Jai."

"Uh oh. What's he done now?" Auggie wanted to know.

He sick and obviously doesn't have the common sense to go home and go to bed," the young woman stated.

"Uh, Annie. I think it's a guy thing. We don't like admit our weaknesses. Especially in front of the weaker sex." Auggie explained.

"Now what did you mean by that last statement, August Anderson," Annie demanded her arms folded.

He knew he'd just inserted his foot into his mouth clear up to his knee and was now frantically trying to remove it. "Nothing. It was just a slip of the tongue. You know I'd never refer to you as being week. Any woman who can make it in the CIA is certainly not that," he babbled."

"Okay. I'll buy that. For now. You want to go to _Mike's _for lunch?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me. After all you're the one doing the driving," the tech op answered.

"_Mike's _it in then," Annie decided. The small restaurant and bar had become one of their favorite lunch destinations ever since their first visit. The food was good and the staff friendly but most importantly to Auggie was the fact that they had a Braille menu. That saved him from either having the menu read aloud or asking numerous questions. In the end he usually took the special or ordered a burger and fries or pizza.

Arriving at the restaurant Annie led Auggie to their favorite booth. "Looks like not a lot of people here right now," she commented.

"The _Steelers_ fans are all at home crying into their terrible towels," their waitress Mandy said as she quickly approached menus in hand. "What can I get you guys to drink?"

"I know what I wish I could drink," Annie replied.

"Hey, don't forget you're my designated driver," the tech op joked. "Now me on the other hand."

"We're both still on the clock and if I can't drink then neither can you. I'll take an iced tea," Annie told the waitress. "And he'll have the same."

"Yeah. What ever she said," Auggie added.

"Two iced teas coming right up," the waitress said. "Our special of the day is Meatloaf ala Mike with roll, your choice of potatoes and veggies and a salad. And the dessert of the day is _death by chocolate_ cheesecake."

"Hey, Mandy, congratulations on the _Packers _winning the Super Bowl last night," Auggie told her.

"Thanks. I am still up on cloud nine. I just wish I didn't have to wear _this_," she replied indicating her uniform of black slacks and gold T-shirt with the establishment's slogan scrawled across the back _Come on in to Mike's. We've got the food y'all likes_. "I look like a freaking _Steelers _fan."

"I see you've got your green on," Annie observed.

"Yep. I got my bows and my _Packers _pin." She dropped her voice to an exaggerated whisper saying "I swear they dress us like this intentionally," the last comment referring to Mike and Kevin Kennedy co-owners of _Mike's _and both die hard _Steelers_ fans.

"I think it's all part of their master plan to turn the world into _Steelers_ followers," Auggie said in a low voice.

"Well this is one _Packers _gal who will not be converted. You say you wanted iced tea?" Mandy asked.

"Yes. For both of us," Annie replied.

"Hey, where's the cute guy that's come in with you a few times? Jai?" the waitress inquired.

Auggie was doing his best to keep from laughing at the thought of anybody referring to Jai t as being _cute_. Annie discreetly gave his foot a poke with her heel and replied. "He's sick but too stubborn to go home."

"I tried to tell her it's a guy thing," The tech op spoke up.

Mandy rolled her eyes and said, "Tell me about it. My big brother the Marine, my twin brother the cop and baby brother-"

The conversation was abruptly cut short by a man's voice calling out, "Mandy! Order up!"

"Gotta run. I'll be back in a jiff with your drinks after I serve this," the waitress said turning to hurry to the kitchen.

"Okay. Now what was the heel in my foot for?" Auggie demanded.

"The expression on your face when Mandy referred to Jai as cute," Annie replied.

"What's with guys being called cute?" the tech op asked.

"It's a girl thing," Annie replied sweetly.

"Do you think I'm cute?" the young man asked.

"You're cute as a floppy eared puppy," Annie replied with laugh.

"Okay, if I'm that then what is Jai?" Auggie asked and then waved his hand in front of her face. "No, wait, I don't think I wanna know."

"I think I may just settle for the special," the young woman said conversationally.

"That sounds good to me too," Auggie decided and pushed his unopened menu aside. "Since you say Jai is sick, tell me _Dr. Walker_, what is your diagnosis?"

Annie thought for a moment. "Well, he had a fever and a really bad headache," she answered.

Auggie shook his head and said, "Sounds like the beginning of that flu bug making the rounds here. Stu was out with it last week and said it's really nasty stuff. Think he said he hadn't spent so much time bowing to the porcelain god as he had since his short lived days as a frat boy."

"Stu a frat boy? That's kinda hard to imagine.," Annie commented.

"Kinda boggles the mind doesn't it?" Auggie joked. "Word is that Beth our new techie trainee has been over at his place quite a bit."

"Sounds like it's serious," Annie commented and glanced over toward the door to see the subjects of their conversation enter. "Guess who just walked in," she whispered.

"Stu and Beth?" Auggie asked.

"Yep. And they're headed our way," the young woman answered. Both immediately slid over in their seats to make room fro the other couple.

"Hey, guys. Mind if we join you?" Stu asked his arm around his companion's shoulders.

"Sure. Go ahead. We're just waiting on our drinks, haven't even ordered yet," Auggie replied.

"So, what's good to eat here?" the younger man inquired.

"Just about everything ," Auggie answered.

Beth slid in beside Annie and began flipping through the discarded menu. "Everything looks so good," she commented.

Just then Mandy arrived with the drinks and spotting the newcomers she said, "Oops didn't see you come in. What will you have to drink?" Setting the glasses on the table she whipped out her order book.

Stu looked over to Auggie and replied, "I'll have whatever he's having."

"And I think I'll have a diet raspberry lemonade with extra raspberries," Beth added.

"We can do that," the waitress replied writing down their order. "Okay I'll be back with your drinks in a jiff."

Once Mandy was a sufficient distance away, Auggie said, "Word of warning. If you value your lives-and good service, whatever you do don't diss her_ Packers_."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Stu answered.

The waitress soon returned with the drinks and set them on the table before turning her attention to Annie and Auggie saying, "Have you guys decided on what you want?"

"I think I'll have the special with mashed potatoes and the southwestern veggie mix," Annie replied.

"And I'll have the same except steak fries instead of the mashed potatoes," Auggie added.

"Okay," Mandy said quickly writing down the order. She turned to the other couple. "Our special of the day is Meatloaf ala Mike with your choice of veggies and potatoes, roll and the salad bar. Dessert of the day is _death by chocolate_ cheesecake. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Give you guys time to decide."

Mandy was soon back too take the other orders and the four friends sat making idle conversation until their meals arrived.


	3. Then It must Be Very Bad Indeed

_A/N First of all I do not own any claim to Covert Affairs, I just enjoy playing around with the characters_

_I have my computer fixed so i should be back to getting this written quicker._

_**TENDER LOVING CARE**_

Jai was rapidly beginning to regret not taking up on Joan's offer of a ride home. He had gotten about halfway home when he felt the dizziness returning and was forced to pull over and park. He knew that if he kept on driving he could quite possibly be the cause of an accident. With a groan he folded his arms on the steering wheel and rested his head on them closing his eyes.

The insistent tapping on his driver side window finally drew his attention. Carefully he raised his head to see a young woman peering at him with a concerned expression on her face. Jai rolled down the window slightly to hear what she was saying.

"Sir? Are you all right? You don't look very well," she told him.

The random thought crossed Jai's mind. _If I look as bad as I feel then that must be very bad indeed._ "I'm okay. I just had to pull over for a minute," he told her.

She shook her head and held up her cell phone. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes and if you hadn't responded when you did I was about to call 911," the young woman informed him.

"I'm fine. I was almost home anyway," Jai replied and rolled up the window. Starting his car he pulled out onto the street, hearing a car starting up behind him. Hard won experience had taught him to spot a tail and he had a number of tricks for evading one. Deciding that it was his would be _Good Samaritan_ making sure he made it home safely he concentrated on doing on that. If he had to pull over again he had no doubt she would make that phone call.

The young man was grateful to make it home without any more dizzy spells. Pulling into the garage he parked his car in its customary spot and sat resting his head in his hands. Finally after a few minutes had passed he slowly got out and started toward the old but mostly functional elevator. As bad as he was already feeling and suspecting that he was going to feel a lot worse, he had no desire to even attempt the two flights of stairs to his apartment.

The slightly jerky motion of the elevator was beginning to make Jai feel nauseated and he concentrated on not getting sick until he at least got inside his apartment. It took at least a minute of trying before he got the door unlocked. Once inside he quickly removed his heavy coat, jacket and tie letting them fall to the floor as he hurriedly made his way to the bathroom. Kneeling before the toilet the nausea finally overcame him and he threw up the remains of his breakfast.

After a few minutes Jai got to his feet and made his way to the sink where he rinsed out his mouth. Then searching through the medicine cabinet he located the bottle of prescription painkillers from when he'd been wounded last fall. With a groan he swallowed two of the pills with water and slowly made his way to his bedroom.

Jai had been burning up but now he felt like he was freezing. Quickly removing his shirt and pants he pulled on a well worn pair of sweatpants bearing the _Yale_ logo and a loose fitting long sleeved T-shirt. Crawling into bed he wrapped the blanket and quilt around himself and hoped that he could sleep off whatever bug he'd picked up which was currently wreaking havoc within his system.

He managed to sleep for several hours until the nausea woke him up and he had to stumble to the bathroom for a repeat performance. This time after he was finished Jai decided he'd better check his temperature and reached for the digital thermometer. At the beep he peered at the readout which read 103.5° which he knew definitely wasn't good. Reaching for the bottle of Tylenol he quickly swallowed two pills along with a glass of water and made his way back to bed. But less than ten minutes later he found himself throwing up the pills and water into an empty wastepaper basket beside his bed. Groaning he leaned back in bed and reached for his phone intending to shut it so it wouldn't disturb him if it rang. Before he did so he quickly checked the voice mail finding a message from Annie.

_Jai, I heard Joan sent you home. Anyway, I hope you're feeling better and getting some sleep. I'm going to stop by in the morning and see if you need anything._

Jai decided it wasn't worth the effort to call her back and correct her so he turned off his phone closed his eyes hoping to fall asleep quickly.

It had been a long night of alternating chills and fever as well as several attacks of nausea before Jai finally fell into a restless sleep around 5:30am. About two hours later he was awakened by the sound of someone knocking on his door. Vaguely recalling the voicemail message he decided he'd better go answer it before Annie got any more worried than he was certain she was. Slowly and carefully he made his way to the front door and pulled it open.


	4. Who's Keeping Score?  I'm Not

___A/N First of all I do not own any claim to Covert Affairs, I just enjoy playing around with the characters_

_Hope everybody had a good Valentine's Day. _

_**T**__**ENDER LOVING CARE **_

Annie had set her alarm clock to wake her up earlier than usual so she could stop by and check on Jai. From what Auggie had said she knew her friend was going to be in for a rough time. At least she could pick up some stuff for him from the store.

Although Annie knew where Jai lived, she'd never actually been up to his apartment. The few times that she'd had to pick him up he'd met her down in the small café that shared part of the ground floor. And one time she'd even joined him for breakfast, finding the food to be to her liking.

Parking her car in front of the old three story brick building Annie got out and headed into the café. Approaching the counter she asked the young woman at the cash register, "Can you please tell me how to get to the third floor apartments?"

"Tenet access is through the garage in back," the young woman replied without looking up from the cash register.

"Thanks," Annie said and turned to leave. Outside she easily found the side door and slipped into the garage. Seeing Jai's car she gave a sigh of relief knowing that he'd made it home safely. Quickly hurrying up the two flights of stairs the young woman stopped in front of apartment 3 and begin knocking on the door. After a few moments the door opened.

If Jai had been looking bad yesterday then he was definitely looking a lot worse this morning, Annie decided. The young man looked about ready to collapse his face pale and damp. Quickly stepping through the door Annie reached out to steady Jai as he suddenly swayed dizzily. She intended to guide him to the nearest chair but he pulled away and started to stagger toward the direction of the bathroom.

Sighing Annie started to follow him pausing to pick up the discarded coat and clothing. _He must have been in a real hurry,_ she thought as she hung the coat up on what she supposed was the coat rack by the door. The jacket and tie she draped over the back of the recliner. Finally reaching the bathroom and hearing the sound of painful retching she peered in the open door to see Jai huddled miserably over the toilet.

The young woman quickly filled a cup with water and soaked a washcloth in cold water before moving over to kneel by Jai. "Here, this should help," she said folding the washcloth and placing it against his burning forehead.

The attack of nausea had abated for the time being and Jai slumped back against the side of the tub. "Thanks," he said quietly.

She held out the cup of water saying, "See if you can drink a little of this."

He took the cup and took a couple of sips to rinse out his moth spitting into the toilet. Then he handed it back saying, "I can't. It'll only make me sick again."

Nodding Annie took the cup and set it aside. "Have you been able to keep anything down at all?" she asked quietly.

The young man sighed and answered, "Just the painkillers I took when I got home. Nothing since then."

"Okay. You just stay here while I go make up the bed. Do you want me to bring you something to change into?" Annie asked.

"Might as well. Shorts are in the bottom left drawer and a long sleeved T-shirt and sweat pants in the right middle drawer," Jai answered.

She brought him the requested clothing and asked, "Where do you keep your spare sheets?'

"Upper shelf in the linen closet outside the bedroom," he replied.

"Got it. Just yell if you need me," Annie said closing the bathroom door behind her to let him have some privacy.

Left alone Jai slowly began to carefully change into the clean clothing.

After retrieving the sheet set she entered the bedroom pausing to pick up the rest of Jai's discarded clothing. Looking around she spotted a hamper that was obviously for the clothing destined for the cleaners and dropped the clothes into it. Then stepping over to the bed she stripped off the sweat soaked sheets and pillowcase tossing them into a laundry basket. Then she set about remaking the bed.

"Jai, is it okay for me to come in?" the young woman asked tapping on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm decent," the young man answered.

"Is there a laundry room in the building?" Annie asked stepping into the bathroom the laundry basket in her hands. Setting it down she picked up the discarded clothing and tossed it on top of the basket.

"Washer and dryer just off the kitchen. Makes it handy," Jai answered.

"Whenever I need to do laundry I end up using the laundry room in Danielle's house.," Annie said. "I'm just going to run this in there and then help you to bed."

"You really don't need to do this, Annie," he said tiredly.

"I know I don't but I _want_ to. Look, you're my friend and the least I can do is help you out when you're sick," the young woman replied.

"This is twice now I owe you," Jai commented.

"Who's keeping score? I'm not," Annie said with a smile. "Be right back." Entering the kitchen she opened the door to the laundry room which had obviously been converted from a pantry and set the basket down on the floor. Then she quickly hurried

Back to Jai.

"Ready to get back to bed?'" she asked.

"More than ready," Jai answered making an attempt to get to his feet.

"Just lean on me okay," Annie instructed moving quickly to get her arm around him and help him to his feet. Then slowly and carefully they made their way to the bedroom where she helped him to lie down.

Jai was glad to be back in bed and lying down again. Looking up at Annie he said, "I really hope you don't get sick too because you're helping me out."

"Danielle already made sure I got my flu shot. A few years ago I came for a visit and the girls, Michael and myself all got sick at the same time. Now she practically drags Michael and myself to the clinic to get our shots," Annie assured Jai as she pulled the quilt and blanket over him. "I want to check your temperature."

"I wish she had dragged me too," the young man commented.

"I'm sure that can be arranged come fall," Annie said heading for the bathroom to retrieve the thermometer. Returning she stuck it in his mouth and when it beeped she frowned as she checked the readout.

"How bad is it?" Jai asked.

"104°. That's much too high. We need to get your fever down," Annie answered. Laying aside the thermometer she went o retrieve a cold wet cloth which she placed on Jai's forehead. "I going to get the laundry started and make a quick run to the store to pick up some things."

"Shouldn't you be at Langley by now?" the young man asked glancing at his clock.

"Oh yeah. I'd better call in," Annie answered as she headed for the door.

She had just gotten the washing machine loaded and started when her phone rang. Pulling it out she glanced at the caller ID which read _Smithsonian_. "Hello."

"Annie, where are you?" Joan asked.

"I'm at Jai's place. Stopped by to see if he needed anything," Annie replied.

"How is he?" the DPD director asked.

"He's having a rough time with the flu and I don't think he has anybody to call on. His mother is half a world away and you know he's not going to call on his father," the younger woman replied. "He didn't even call me."

"How late are you going be before you get here?" Joan asked after a minute.

"Maybe an hour and a half. I need to make a run to the store and a few other things," Annie said.

"There's nothing urgently demanding your attention so go ahead. And tell Jai I hope he's feeling better soon," Joan answered and hung up the phone.

Returning to the bedroom the young woman said, "I'm about ready to head for the store. Is there anything you want me to get you?"

"A miracle cure for the flu," Jai replied. "Did you call in?"

"Sorry that's not available right now. Actually I was the one called. By the way Joan says to tell you that she hopes you feel better soon," Annie answered.

"I do too," the young man replied.

"Hey, turn on your phone okay. That way you'll have it ready if you think of something you need," the young woman said handing him the phone. "And I'll borrow your key so you don't have to get up to let me in."

"Okay," he answered.

Leaving the apartment Annie quickly made a number of purchases including bottled water and ginger ale. Returning to the apartment she kicked off her shoes just in case Jai had, as she hoped, fallen asleep. After tossing the laundry into the dryer she put away the purchases and went to check on her friend.

He appeared to be sleeping and didn't stir as she quietly placed a can of ginger ale and a bottle of water on his nightstand being careful not to disturb him. Silently exiting the bedroom she went back to the laundry room to wait for the dryer to quit. Once it stopped she quickly folded the laundry putting it into the basket. After grabbing her purse and putting on her shoes she quietly let herself out the door. Locking it behind her she headed for the stairs intending to return when she was through for the day.


	5. Do You Still Have The Key I Gave You?

_A/N First off all I do not own any claim to Covert Affairs, I just enjoy playing around the characters._

_Sorry this took so long to get up but its been a stressful few weeks. _

_**TENDER LOVING CARE**_

Jai managed to sleep for several hours before he was awakened by a coughing fit and he discovered that the flu was beginning to make him feel congested and finding it a little hard to breathe. He could taste blood as he coughed and for a long minute thought he might end up needing the waste basket again. Finally the coughing fit ended and he reached for the bottle of water and took a cautious sip hoping to get rid of the harsh metallic taste. After rinsing out his moth he spit out the water and lay back down hoping to get back to sleep.

A knocking on his door finally woke him up and he staggered to the door to find a young woman who hastily said, "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I thought this was where Tiffany Stephens lived."

"I think she lives in number four," Jai answered closing the door. Since he was up already he decided to splash cold water on his face hoping it would cool it off.

Jai had just barely gotten back to sleep when his phone rang. Silently cursing himself for not turning it off earlier he reached for the phone and quickly checked the caller ID. It was his mother so he quickly answered it hoping that maybe she could distract him from his misery. "Hello, Mom."

"Jayia, you sound terrible," Dr. Amari Johar scolded.

He could imagine her frowning when he admitted, "I feel terrible, Mom. I think I caught that flu bug that's going around."

Immediately she began asking him about his symptoms. "Fever?"

"It was 104° last time I checked but probably higher by now," Jai said tiredly. "Where are you calling from?"

"London. My flight leaves tomorrow. I'm changing my ticket and will be on the next flight I can get to come see you," Amari said firmly.

"Don't you need to be back in India?" the young man asked.

"Not until the 20th. I was going to take some time off for myself but that can wait until later," his mother replied.

"Do you still have the key I gave you?" Jai asked.

"I keep it with my keys. Get some rest, Jayia, and I'll see you as soon as I can," the woman instructed. Hanging up the phone she set about to packing and making the necessary phone calls.

Hearing the phone hang up Jai stared at it for a long moment. The adult part of him wondered _Why didn't you just tell her not to come?_ After all he was a grown man and perfectly capable of taking care of himself. The sick little boy replied_ Because I wanted her to come and make me feel better like she used to do._ Laying aside the phone he sighed and tried to settle back into sleep.

It was close to 4:00am when the red eye flight from London finally landed at _Ronald Regan International Airport_. Amari quickly gathered up her baggage and went to hire a car to take her to Jai's apartment.

Quietly letting herself in she saw that the apartment was dark except for a light shining out from under the bathroom door so she went over to it and lightly knocked asking, "Jayia?" A low moan followed by painful retching was the only response and she quickly pushed it open to see her son huddled over the toilet almost too weak to remain kneeling. The attack of nausea apparently passed he slumped back against the tub trembling and she hurried over to his side. "Jayia?"

He looked up at her a confused expression on his face. "Mom? What are you doing here?" he asked dazedly.

"I called you, Jayia, and said I was coming," Amari explained. As she brushed the tangled damp curls off his forehead she was alarmed at how hot he felt. After a moment she got to her feet and went to get a cold washcloth which she placed on his forehead. "I want to check your temperature. Where's your thermometer?"

"I think Annie left it in the bedroom, " Jai answered. Suddenly he pushed past her to drop to his knees in front of the toilet to huddle there miserably sick.

His mother knelt by his side and gently rubbed his back feeling the tense shoulder muscles underneath her fingers. Once the attack was over she helped him to lean back against the tub and replaced the washcloth. "I'll be right back," she told him getting to her feet.

Jai nodded and watched her leave the room. She returned a minute later thermometer in hand and attempted to insert it into his mouth but he pushed her hand away.

"Still feeling nauseated?" Amari asked quietly. At his nod she added, "As soon as I get you back to bed I'll use the aural one from my kit."

Jai sighed and rested his head on his knees hoping the nausea would pass without his already sore stomach trying to empty itself yet again.

Giving his shoulder a pat his mother asked, "Do you have any clean sheets? I'm going to go make up your bed."

"Yeah. In the basket in the bedroom. Annie did some laundry this morning for me when she stopped by," he answered without looking up.

"I'll bring you something to change into. Do you need any help?" his mother asked.

"I can manage," Jai answered. "In the laundry basket are sweatpants and a long sleeved T-shirt."

"Okay I'll get them for you," she replied and went to get the clothing.

"Thanks," the young man said and waited for her to leave the bathroom again so he could get changed in private even though she was his mother.

Amari remembered that when she'd brought him home from the hospital that he'd immediately tossed the plastic bag of what he'd been sent home with into the back of the closet. Deciding that the items just might come in handy in taking care of him she went to retrieve the bag.

As soon as she had the bed remade with the clean sheets and pillowcase, Dr. Johar returned to tap on the closed door. "Jayia, ready to go back to bed?" she asked.

"I am," her son replied.

Although it was a little difficult do to their difference in height Amari managed to help Jai back to bed and get him lying down. "I'm going to check your temperature

now," she told him reaching for the aural thermometer from her medical kit. When it beeped she quickly checked the reading. "104.2°. That's way too high, Jayia."

"I know," her son said wearily. "I tried taking some Tylenol but it ended up making me sick."

"Have you been able to keep anything down at all?" Amari asked quietly.

"Painkillers when I first got home yesterday and then just a little water," Jai answered.

"You need to try to at least keep up with the water since the last thing you need is to get dehydrated. I'll be right back with some," his mother said gently and headed for the bathroom only to return in minute or so later with a cold wash cloth and a couple of pills in her hand. "Here, take these."

"Mom, I can't," Jai protested weakly.

"You need to try," Amari coaxed helping him to sit up to swallow the pills and take a sip from the water bottle. "It's okay if you get sick, I have a basin right here."

The young man cautiously swallowed the pills praying that for once they would stay where they were but a few minutes later he was throwing up into the emesis basin his mother held in front of him.

Carefully setting aside the basin she helped him to lie back down and covered him with the blanket and quilt. "Get some sleep and we'll see if you can keep anything down later," she said gently. Placing the washcloth on his forehead she turned down the lights and the picked up the basin to empty and clean. Silently returning the basin to the bedside table she pulled a kitchen chair into the bedroom so she could keep and eye on him. There she sat until she heard someone knocking on the door.

It was later than usual when Annie had finally left Langley the day before so she had went straight home instead of stopping by to check on Jai. If he was sleeping she really didn't want to wake him up again. So in the morning she made sure she had plenty of time to stop by his apartment on her way to Langley. Parking her car beside the back of the building she quickly made her way inside and up to Jai's apartment and began knocking on the door.

Annie had raised her hand to knock for a third time when the door was abruptly pulled open. Looking into the apartment she was surprised to see Jai's mother standing there a stern expression on her face.

Recognizing the younger woman Amari's expression immediately softened and beckoned her to come inside. "Annie?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm Annie. Jai never said anything about calling you," the young woman replied stepping into the room. "How is he?"

"He's sleeping right now but very sick with this flu bug he says he has. He never did call me. I was in London yesterday and decided to call him. When he admitted he was sick I knew I needed to come here," Dr. Johar explained.

"I'm glad that you did. Jai really needs to have someone taking care of him. I tried to do what I could to help him out," Annie replied.

"Yes, he told me what you did for him. Thank you," Amari said quietly.

Noticing the tired expression on the older woman's face, Annie asked, "Do you need me to run a quick errand while you stay with Jai?"

"That's very nice of you to offer. Could you give me a minute while I go make a list?" Amari asked. Walking over to the desk which had been placed in one corner, she picked up notepad and pen and began writing.

After running the errands Annie decided to make a quick stop in the café before heading up to Jai's apartment. Not only had she not taken time to eat but she doubted Jai's mother hadn't either.

"I thought you might want something to eat so I got you some green tea, veggie omelet and a fresh fruit bowl," Annie said handing over the take out bag.

"That's very thoughtful of you. Thank you," the older woman replied.

"You're very welcome. I need to get going but call me if you need anything when I get off work. Jai has my number," Annie replied and turned to head for the door.

"I'll tell Jai you stopped by when he wakes up. And thank you again," Amari replied.

Arriving at Langley Annie stopped to grab coffee for herself and Auggie and talk with him for a bit before starting her workday.

"Did you stop by and check on Jai again?" Auggie asked when Annie entered his office the smell of the coffee and her perfume announcing her arrival.

"Yes. But he's in good hands. His mother flew in from London to be with him. I'm glad because that flu bug is really hitting him hard," the young woman replied handing over the cup. "Nice and hot. Just the way you like it."

Stu had been working at his desk only half hearing the conversation going on around him but when he caught the word _flu_ he turned around to ask, "So Jai has it now?"

"Yeah. He's having a rough time with it," Annie answered.

"He has my sympathy," the tech op said before turning back to his work.

The door opened again to admit their techie trainee who said, "Sorry, I'm late. But traffic was really a snarl."

Annie definitely couldn't miss the smile that lit up Stu's face as he turned to the younger woman and asked, "Ready to start work?"

"Definitely," she answered a smile on her own face.

_A/N I just had to end this with a little bit of Stu and Amy/Beth. _


	6. I Guess Some Things Never Change

_____A/N First of all I don't have any claim to Covert Affairs, I just enjoy playing around with the characters._

_____Sorry about the delay but real life has been keeping me preoccupied. I promise to get the next chapter up sooner._

_____If you look close you can find a subtle reference to an excellant Covert Affairs fic. First one to guess gets a special appearnce in a fic. _

_____Thanks to everybody hanging in and reading._

**_TENDER LOVING CARE_**

In the twenty-four hours since Amari had arrived at Jai's apartment, she was growing increasingly concerned about him. As a doctor she knew that the illness would run its course in a few days but like all mothers she didn't want to see her child sick and in pain. With a weary sigh she sank down into the chair she'd pulled into the bedroom hoping to catch some sleep while he did.

Jai was sleeping restlessly apparently caught up in a fever induced nightmare. Every so often he'd mumble something mostly incoherently although His mother could make out the words _Annie _and _no_. That last word was uttered with what sound a cry of anguish. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he struggled to push himself to a sitting position.

Amari was quickly by his side holding the basin as he threw up. "Easy, Jayia," she said softly. Once the painful spasms had ceased she helped him take a few sips of water to rinse his mouth out.

With a weary sigh Jai settled back against the pillows trying to find a comfortable position. Closing his eyes he felt her checking his temperature. "How high is it now?"

"103.8°. Starting to come down some," she replied. Taking the basin to the bathroom to empty and clean it she returned to the bedroom with a damp cloth which she placed on her son's forehead. "Get some sleep, Jayia."

"You need to too," the young man reminded her.

"I will later," she promised watching as he closed his eyes and settled into a more or less peaceful sleep. Deciding that he could be left alone for a awhile Amari went to go get laundry started and fix herself some tea. After getting the washing machine loaded and started she stepped back into the kitchen.

Jai awakened to find himself alone in the slightly darkened room. Glancing at the clock he saw it read 4:45am and he hoped that his mother was taking some time for herself. It seemed that every time he'd woken up or gotten sick she'd been there with her gentle hands and voice doing her best to make him comfortable and feel better. And as much as he appreciated her tender loving care he really wanted the next time they go together to be under different circumstances.

As he lay in the bed he felt the all too familiar nausea returning and he carefully got out of bed to stagger toward the bathroom clutching his stomach. By the time he reached it the nausea had lessened slightly but his head was beginning to pound and he was feeling dizzy. As he started to kneel in front of the toilet he felt himself falling backwards his head striking the tub and blackness descending.

Amari had finished her tea was starting to put the clothes into the dryer when she heard the thud from the bathroom. Immediately dropping the armload of laundry she hurried in the direction of the sound. Pushing open the bathroom door she caught sight of Jai lying on the floor blood quickly forming a small pool around his head. Moving to his side she dropped to her knees and placed her fingers to the side of his neck relieved to find a steady pulse beat. "I'll be right back, Jayia, I need to go call 911," she said getting to her feet and going to get her phone. As she headed back to the bathroom pausing a minute to grab a couple of towels from the linen closet she quickly dialed the emergency number.

"911. What's your emergency?" the dispatcher asked.

"My son fell and he's unconscious and bleeding for a head injury," Dr. Johar replied and quickly gave the address. "It's located upstairs above a café and a bookshop."

"I'll have an ambulance there right away," the dispatcher answered.

"The EMTs will have to enter through a side door into the garage and take the stairs or elevator up to the third floor," Amari explained.

The dispatcher quickly took note of the additional information passing it onto the ambulance crew before speaking again to her caller. "The ambulance has been informed and their ETA is eight minutes. Do you need to stay on the line?"

"No," Amari replied hanging up the phone which she slipped into her pocket. Kneeling beside Jai she pressed one of the towels to his head to stop the bleeding. From the smear of blood on the sharp edge of the tub it was obvious that was where he'd hit he head.

Jai moaned and slowly opened his eyes but quickly shut them against the harsh light of the bathroom. "Wh-what happened?" he asked confusedly.

"You got up without telling me you had to," Amari stated.

"Felt sick…thought you were sleeping," he replied swallowing hard against the returning nausea.

"I was getting some tea while you were asleep," she answered. "Do you still feel sick?"

Jai nodded miserably and attempted to push himself up to lean over the toilet.

His mother gently rubbed his back while he dry heaved the painful spasms making his head pound even harder. With a sigh he slumped back against the tub saying, "I never thought the flu could be this bad."

"Well the few times you were sick when you were growing up whatever you had always hit you hard. And you were still very sick when I saw you last November," Amari reminded him.

"I guess some things never change," the young man commented. "But next time we get together I don't want to be lying flat on my back in some bed."

"Just very preoccupied like the time I visited you in London?" she asked with a smile. "You never did tell me why."

"You know I couldn't then and still can't," Jai answered smiling a little as he recalled the visit. He'd just came off a deep cover op that had let to an unforeseen complication and he'd enjoyed the few days of down time showing his mother all around London.

"You're just like your father-always keeping your secrets," Amari stated fondly reaching to run her fingers through his messy hair.

Hearing the sound of sirens," Jai frowned and asked, "What's that?"

Although Jai was alert and talking his mother knew he still needed to be checked out at a hospital. "It's the ambulance," she told him.

"Ambulance?" he asked.

"You were unconscious and bleeding when I found you, Jayia," Amari patiently explained. Giving his shoulder a squeeze she got to her feet. "I need to go tell the EMTs where you're at."


	7. Mom, It'll Be Okay

_A/N first of all I have no claim to Covert Affairs I just enjoy playing around with the characters._

_Sorry for the delay but life has been kind of crazy and distracting._

_Thanks to all who are reading._

_**TENDER LOVING CARE**_

Amari was waiting outside the apartment when the EMTs arrived carrying their equipment up the stairs. "Jai's in the bathroom," she told them.

"Can you tell me what happened?" the senior EMT whose name tag read _Sue_ asked the older woman.

"He was in the bathroom feeling nauseated when he apparently got dizzy and passed out hitting his head on the side of the tub. There's bleeding but it appears to be superficial. He will need a head CT and x-rays to rule out anything more serious than a concussion," Dr. Johar explained.

Sue was about to make a comment about people who got their _medical degrees_ from watching those medical diagnosis shows or spending way too much time on the internet. Instead she asked, "Do you know how long he was unconscious?"

"Less than five minutes. Then he was awake and talking when I left to the room," Amari answered. She pushed open the bathroom door to see Jai lying with his eyes closed. Hurrying to his side she knelt beside him gently shaking his shoulder. "Jaiya! Time to wake up."

"You need to step back and let us work," Sue informed the older woman.

"Yes, of course," the older woman replied moving back slightly but still keeping a reassuring hand on her son's shoulder.

Sue opened the medical kit and withdrew blood pressure cuff and stethoscope. "Joe, check his pupils," she instructed her partner.

The EMT nodded as he Expertly shined the penlight into each of Jai's eyes.

The bright light hurt Jai's eyes and he weakly reached up a hand intending to grab ahold of whoever held the offending light. Amari reached out and easily grabbed his hand holding it firmly. "Good. Now that you're awake just lie there quietly and let the EMTs take care of you," she told him.

"Pupils are equal and reactive but a little sluggish," Joe reported returning the pen light to his pocket and reaching into the kit for an IV set up.

Sue finished checking her patient's blood pressure and reported, "BP is 115 over 70."

Joe meanwhile expertly got the IV established in Jai's left hand and hanging the bag on a collapsible stand, he quickly connected the tubing to the needle. "100% normal saline."

Feeling the nausea returning Jai attempted to pull his hand out of his mother's grasp while he took several deep breaths hoping to fight it off.

"Are you feeling nauseated right now?" the EMT asked her patient.

"He slowly and carefully nodded his head not wanting to bring on the pounding again.

"We're going to get the IV started so I can give you some compazine for the nausea," Sue said reaching into the kit for the pre measured syringe and quickly injected it into the line.

"I'll go bring the gurney in so we can take him down to the ambulance," Joe volunteered getting to his feet and heading for the door.

Sue quickly checked Jai's temperature and reported. "Temp is 103.5°."

"Good. It's still coming down. It had been higher," the older woman replied. "He's been sick with the flu since Monday."

"We've seen a few cases of that already," Sue answered. "Mostly they've become dehydrated from the nausea and vomiting."

"I'll be right back, Jayia," Amari said gracefully getting to her feet and stepping out of the room to grab purse and keys while the EMTs got Jai settled on the gurney.

"Do you feel like you can sit up a little?" Sue was asking her patient.

"I think so," Jai replied.

"Okay. I'm going to just raise the head up a little so you're not looking at the ceiling," Sue instructed.

Jai cautiously sat up sighing in frustration as the pounding in his head increased but thankful his stomach seemed to stay settled.

"Doing okay?" Joe asked.

"Good enough," Jai answered.

Together the EMTs helped Jai onto the gurney and Sue asked, "Do you need us to lower or raise the head of the gurney?"

"No. It's fine," their patient answered focusing on what was ahead of him as he felt the gurney being wheeled out of the bathroom and toward the apartment entrance. Parking the gurney in front of the elevator Sue pressed the button and waited for it to arrive.

Amari stepped out of the apartment locking the door behind her and went to join the others as they waited for the elevator. "What hospital are you taking him to?"

"_Jefferson Memorial_. You can ride along if you want," Joe replied.

"I am not familiar with that hospital," Dr. Johar stated.

"It's the closest to this location. The ETA is 6 minutes and they have a an excellent _Emergency _department with on call consults," Sue replied. "We are required to take your son to the nearest facility that can adequately treat him."

"Mom, it'll be okay," Jai said tiredly watching as the elevator doors opened.

Once everybody was inside the elevator started it's slow slightly jerky descent pausing for just a minute between floors before continuing on down to the garage.

"The ambulance is parked by the side door," Sue said as they exited the elevator.

Outside the building a light snow was beginning to fall and the EMTs hurried to get Jai loaded into the ambulance. Amari climbed in and sat on the bench refusing to move. Sue and Joe exchanged glances and shrugged before the senior EMT climbed into the back and her partner quickly shut the door before getting behind the wheel.


	8. I Think My Mother Would Agree With That

_A/N First of all I have no claim to Covert Affairs. I just love to play with the characters._

_This kinda goes out to Miz_Denton another excellant fic writer. She allowed me to turn her into Jai's doctor._

_Next update hopefully a LOT sooner._

_Now onto the story_

_**TENDER LOVING CARE**_

As soon as the ambulance arrived at the hospital Jai was immediately taken into a trauma room. Amari started to follow but was gently but firmly stopped by a nurse who said, "Please take a seat and someone will come talk to you as soon as they can."

The older woman reluctantly withdrew to the ER's waiting room and took a seat where she could watch the corridor leading to the room her son was in.

Inside the trauma room Dr. Amy-Leigh MacKay was taking a report from the EMT's regarding their patient. "He's been in and out of consciousness and vomited once on the way here. But according to what we were told he'd been experiencing nausea and vomiting prior to his head injury," Sue told the doctor.

The doctor nodded and said, "So some of the concussion symptoms could be attributed to the pre-existing condition."

"According to his mother he's been sick with the flu since Monday. She insisted on riding along in the ambulance so she should be in the waiting room," Sue added.

"Good. I'll go talk to her as soon as I'm done here," the doctor answered.

"If you don't need anything else then we need to take off," Joe spoke up.

"Go ahead," Dr. MacKay replied. She pulled out her penlight and quickly shined it into her patient's eyes noting that the pupils were still slow to respond although they reacted equally.

"Get that light out of-" Jai started to say as he immediately reached up a hand to push away the offending light.

"The doctor nodded and withdrew the light saying, "Now that I have your attention I need you to answer some questions for me."

"Depends on what they are," Jai replied.

"Oh, they're very easy. Can you tell me what happened?" the young woman asked.

Jai thought for a minute and replied, "I felt sick. Must have gotten dizzy and fell. My mother called 911."

"That's pretty much what the EMTs reported. Now can you tell me your name?"

Jai Nandin Wilcox," he replied.

"Very good. Now what day is it?"

"Um, I think it's Wednesday-February ninth?" Jai said after moment's hesitation.

"Actually it's Thursday the tenth. But your confusion with the day probably has to do with you being sick with the flu. Now for the last question. Who is the president of the United States?"

"Barak Obama," Jai answered.

Amy-Leigh made a note in the chart and said, "You appear to be oriented to person place and time but I'm going to order a head CT and x-rays just take sure that all you have is a mild to moderate concussion."

"I think my mother would agree with that assessment," Jai commented.

"I'll have Ashley take your vitals and help you get into a gown while I go call _Radiology_ and get everything set up. Then I'm going to go talk to your mother a minute and let her know what's going on," the doctor told him. She reached for the wall phone and quickly made the arrangements. Hanging up the phone she turned back to Jai. "Someone will be in to get you in about fifteen minutes or so."

Stepping into the waiting area Amy-Leigh spied the petite woman staring at the entrance. Quickly moving over to her she called out, "Mrs. Wilcox?"

Amari spotted the curly haired young woman in scrubs quick approaching and replied, "I no longer use my ex-husband's name. I'm Amari Johar-_Dr. Amari Johar_," putting emphasis on the title.

_Now I know what was meant when he said his mother would agree with me_ Amy-Leigh realized as she held out her hand and said, "I believe I attended you lecture last fall at _Georgetown University Hospital_. It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Johar. I'm Dr. Amy-Leigh MacKay."

Amari ignored the out stretched hand to ask, "You are the doctor taking care of Jai?"

"Yes, I am. I just stepped out to let you know he'll be taken to _Radiology _for a head CT and x-rays. I want to rule out anything more serious than a mild to moderate concussion," the younger woman explained.

"That would be what I'd have done. When can I see Jai?" Amari asked.

"Give us about five or ten minutes. He's still being examined and getting changed into a gown. Depending on the CT results I plan to admit him at least twenty-four hours for observation. That way he can be treated for the nausea and dehydration and other flu symptoms as well," Amy-Leigh answered. "While you're waiting why don't you start filling out the admission paperwork. I'll have someone bring it over." She turned to head for the main desk and spoke to the clerk on duty before heading back to her patient.

A minute later a young woman approached Amari a clipboard and pen in hand and said, "Dr. Johar, Dr. MacKay said for me to bring this over. I just need for you to fill out what you can," she said.

"Thank you," Amari replied taking the clipboard and pen. Looking over the forms she reached into her purse for Jai's wallet which she'd made sure to have with her. Removing his insurance card she quickly filled out the necessary information and went on to fill out the rest that she could. His place of employment gave had her stumped though, she knew she couldn't put down CIA and had no idea what he used as a cover. It was just something they'd never discussed so she left that part for Jai to fill out himself and resumed her waiting.


	9. Unless It's The Other CIA

_A/N first of all I have no claim to Covert Affairs. I just like to play with the characters. _

_I guess with the premeiere of season 2 this series of stories just went AU. _

_**TENDER LOVING CARE**_

After talking with Amari, Amy-Leigh started to head on back to check on Jai when she was stopped by one of the medical students who asked, "Can you check on Ms. Kimbell? She's started to complain of a severe headache."

Dr. MacKay took the chart from the student and quickly read through it. Came in two hours ago…presenting with 102.6° temp and nausea…compazine ordered…labs ordered…no results back yet."

"I'll check and see if they are . Room 3," the student answered.

Entering the exam room Amy-Leigh looked at the twenty-year old woman and said, "Ms. Kimball, I'm Dr. MacKay.

"Where's Dr. Lucas?' the woman asked.

"She was called away. What seems to be the problem," the doctor said setting aside the chart and reaching for the stethoscope around her neck.

"My head is killing me and I feel like I'm about to throw up," the woman answered. Grabbing the basin that was beside her on the bed she leaned over began retching.

"I'll order an increase in the compazine," Amy-Leigh said picking up the chart and making a quick note.

"Here are the test results," the med student stated returning to the exam room.

"Thank you, Nina. Can you please get another 5mg of compazine and page Dr. Lucas," the doctor replied. She quickly scanned the results noting the increased white count a sign of an obvious infection or illness. "Also 10mg toradal for pain."

"Yes, Dr. MacKay," the student replied.

"I need to go check on another patient but I'll check back later and send a nurse into assist you," Amy-Leigh said and turned to head back to check on Jai.

Pushing the door to the trauma room she found her patient in obvious distress. His hands were pressed tightly to his temples and his eyes closed, his face pale. "What happened?" the woman asked moving quickly to his side.

"He'd just gotten into the gown when he said he felt dizzy and almost passed out," Ashley answered.

"Get me his BP," Amy-Leigh instructed. She quickly pulled out her penlight asking, "On a scale of 1 to 10-how bad is the pain?"

"E-eight," Jai answered

The nurse expertly fastened the BP cuff around the young man's arm and quickly got a reading. "BP is 160/110," she told the doctor.

"Spiking a little. Go get his mother-Dr. Johar. She's out in the waiting room," the older woman replied without turning from her patient. "Mr. Wilcox, I'm going to need you to open your eyes so I can check your pupils."

"C-cant…light hurts too much," Jai replied his voice shaky.

"Dim the lights please," Amy-Leigh instructed the nurse.

Ashley did as instructed and stepped out of the room. Heading for the waiting area she stepping inside asking, "Dr. Johar?"

Amari was quickly on her feet as the nurse approached. "I'm Dr. Johar."

"Come with me please," the younger woman instructed and started to head back to the trauma room with Amari close behind here.

Amari could tell something was wrong the minute she stepped into the dimly lit trauma room. "What happened?" she demanded moving swiftly to her son's side.

"According to the nurse he was suddenly very dizzy and his headache intensified. He now states that the light hurts his eyes. I need him to open them so I can check his pupils," Amy-Leigh explained.

Dr. Johar easily reached out to take Jai's hands and gently eased them away from his face. "You need to let her check, Jaiya. I promise it'll only take a minute," she said softly.

"Okay," he answered and slowly opened his eyes relieved to see that it the harsh lighting had been dimmed enough to not hurt.

Dr. MacKay quickly shined her penlight into each of her patient's eyes. "Your pupils are equal and reactive. However I am still going to send you for x-rays and a head CT.

"Is there anything you can give him for the pain?" Amari asked.

"You and I both know that it would be better to wait until the test results are back before I really prescribe anything. But I can give him something that should help a little," Amy-Leigh replied as she moved over to a cabinet and unlocked it to remove a small bottle. Expertly withdrawing the dosage she wanted she injected it into Jai's IV. "This should take effect fairly quickly."

The door to the trauma room opened and a young man pushing a gurney entered saying, "I'm here to take Mr. Wilcox to _Radiology."_

"He's ready to go," Dr. MacKay answered.

With the help of the orderly Jai was quickly transferred to the gurney with the IV bag hanging on the pole. "Do you want to sit up a little?" the orderly asked.

"I don't think so," Jai answered.

"Okay. Just checking. Some people find it easier to ride sitting up than staring at the ceiling," the orderly replied.

Amy-Leigh turned to Amari and said, "You can go up with him until they're ready."

"Thank you," the older woman replied.

Up in _Radiology_ they were greeted by a young woman in rainbow scrubs who said, "I'm afraid there may be a bit of a wait. We had a priority case get sent up a couple of minutes ago. Meanwhile my name is Lisa and call me if you need anything." She turned to orderly. "Jeff, put him in holding area."

The gurney was wheeled into a small curtained off area just large enough to hold a gurney and chair. The orderly locked the wheels and said, "They'll call me when it's time to send you back downstairs."

Lisa stuck her head in the cubicle to say, "Your doctor said it was okay for you to have some water or ice chips if you weren't feeling nauseated."

"Maybe later," the young man answered. He just wanted everything to be over with so he could just go back home and crawl into bed.

Amari sat down in the chair and reached out to gently rub her son's shoulder frowning at the tense muscles underneath her fingers. "You need to relax, Jaiya. The doctor is just ordering this as a precaution," she said reassuringly.

"And if she didn't you'd be insisting on it?" he asked.

"You know I would, Jaiya."

With a slight smile he asked, "Who are you today? My mother or Dr. Johar?"

Amari smiled and answered, "I guess I'm both today."

With a sigh Jai shifted his body trying to find a more comfortable position on the gurney. After a few minutes he asked, "Can you get someone to raise the head of this little?"

"Are you feeling sick?" his mother asked quietly.

"No. just bored with looking at the ceiling," Jai replied. He looked over at the clipboard in her hand. "I suppose that's something I need to fill out."

Making sure than no one could hear them Amari spoke quietly, "I filled out what I could. I wasn't sure what you use as your employment and I don't think I can put down the CIA."

"Not unless it's the _other_ CIA," Jai replied. At the confused expression on his mother's face he quickly elaborated. "_Culinary Institute of America._ One of my neighbors told me she finally got accepted into the CIA and it was the cooking school she was talking about."

Amari laughed softly and said, "I take it that you have to be very good at what you do to get accepted in there."

"Hand me the forms and I'll fill out the rest," Jai said reaching for the pen and clipboard. He quickly filled in the empty blanks and handed it back. "I suppose that I just can't go home after this is over."

Amari shook her head firmly and replied, "Your doctor wants you to stay here at least twenty-four hours. And if she hadn't said so then I would have insisted, Jaiya."

"Why does that not surprise me?" her son asked.

Their conversation was cut short by Lisa pulling back the curtain to say, "We're ready for you now, Mr. Wilcox."

Amari patted Jai's shoulder and said, "I'll see you when you get finished up here, Jaiya."

_A/N the "other" CIA came from an idea jlm110108 an excellant writer of Numb3rs fanfic gave me. (If you recall the show then you know one characters has a high clearance level and has consulted for NSA etc. I hope to write a CA/Numb3rs crossover if the bunnies are willing) _


	10. Don't Worry I Can Handle Cranky

_A/N first of all I have no claim to Covert Affairs. I just like to play with the characters_

_I really liked Reva in last week's episode especially when she joined the 'gang of three' for drinks at Allens'_

_Thankis to all who are still reading and reviewing._

_**TENDER LOVING CARE**_

Back in the trauma room the painkillers and nausea meds had made Jai drowsy enough that he drifted off to sleep while his mother and Dr. MacKay discussed the test results.

Removing the x-ray from the light box Amy-Leigh pinned up the CT results. "As you can see there is no sign of bleeding but clear evidence of a concussion. I'd rate it to be mild to moderate."

"How do you plan on treating my son?" Amari asked.

"Admission to the _Observation Unit _for twenty-four to forty-eight hours depending on the severity of the symptoms. Neuro checks every four hours. As for the flu the normal course of treatment would be to start him on antiviral but since he's been sick since Monday they wouldn't have much effect. Just treat the individual symptoms-nausea, fever, dehydration-and keep him comfortable while the illness runs it's course," Amy-Leigh answered.

"That's pretty much what I would have ordered myself," Dr. Johar agreed.

"Now that we concur I'm going to arrange for a room and see to my other patients. You can remain here until he's moved soon," the younger woman replied as she took down the CT results."

"Thank you," Amari said moving to her sleeping son's side and reaching out a hand to brush the damp hair off his forehead. "Jaiya."

Jai stirred slightly in his sleep at the touch but didn't completely awaken.

About ten minutes later Dr. MacKay returned to the room to say, "They're ready to move him to the _Observation Unit_.

"Where is it located?" the older woman asked.

"Down the corridor and to the left just past the Admissions desk. Give about five or ten minutes while we get him settled in and then you can go on back," Amy-Leigh answered. She stepped aside to admit young man pushing a gurney.

Amari gently shook Jai's shoulder saying, "Time to wake up. Your room is ready now."

"Don't wanna stay…wanna go home," he whined sounding like a fussy little boy.

"Jai Nandin Wilcox, you wake up right this instant," his mother admonished.

"I'm awake…I'm awake," Jai replied still sounding sleepy.

The young man who nametag read _Tim_ expertly positioned the gurney next to the table and set the brakes. Checking the patient's ID bracelet he said, "Okay, Mr. Wilcox, I'm going to help you onto the gurney and then take you to your room." As he was speaking he was transferring the bag of IV fluid to the pole on the gurney.

With the aid of the orderly Jai carefully eased himself onto the gurney and asked, "Can you please raise the head up a little?"

"Sure. Tell when to stop," Tim answered.

"I'll see you in a bit, Jaiya," Amari promised as she stepped out to make a phone call.

Annie was on her way into Langley when the phone ring. Quickly looking at it she saw that the caller ID read _Jai_ and remembering that his mother also had her number she picked it up to answer. "Hello."

"Annie, this is Dr. Johar. I just called to tell you that Jai is in the hospital," the older woman answered.

"What happened?" Annie asked with concern.

"He fell and has a concussion but will be okay. He's just being kept there as a precaution. He's in _Jefferson Memorial_," Amari explained.

"I may just stop by and see if he's up to visitors when I get off work," Annie said.

"I 'd better let you know that he might be a little cranky being stuck in there," the older woman warned.

"Don't worry I can handle _cranky_. Thanks for calling and letting me know about Jai," Annie replied ending the call to concentrate more on her driving as the vehicles ahead of her were suddenly beginning to slow down a sure sign that something was happening up ahead.

Arriving at the _Observation Unit_ Amari was quickly directed to the room her son was in. Entering it she found him lying with his eyes closed and a damp cloth on his forehead. Pulling up a chair to the side of the bed she sat down and asked, "How are you feeling, Jaiya?"

"Head hurts," he complained opening his eyes and trying to sit up.

"I'll talk to your doctor about giving you more pain medication. She should be in to see you soon," Amari replied. "Why don't you try and get some more rest before she arrives?"

"As soon as I do someone will just wake me up," Jai answered. But he lay back down and closed his eyes again.

Amari repositioned the damp cloth and gently rubbed his shoulder as she spoke quietly in Hindi.

Sometime later Amy-Leigh entered the room chart in hand and approached her patient. "How are you feeling, Mr. Wilcox?" she asked.

"Please call me _Jai_," he answered. "My head is really hurting."

"On a scale of one to ten-how bad is it?" the doctor asked making a note in the chart.

"Seven," the young man answered.

"I'll see if we can do something about that. Are you experiencing any more nausea?" Dr. MacKay asked.

"Thankfully no," Jai answered.

"Good. I'll have something sent in around lunchtime. Since you obviously haven't had anything solid to eat in several days I'm starting you off on a clear liquid diet. Then if your stomach can tolerate it we'll try something a little more appealing," the doctor said.

"Do you think I could get something to drink?" Jai asked.

"I'll send someone in with some ice water and your pain medication in a few minutes. Then you can sleep until lunchtime," the doctor told him.

"Sleep sounds good," Jai commented. He turned to Amari. "Mom, why don't you go home for awhile and get some sleep yourself. I'll be okay."

"I will later, Jaiya," his mother replied.


	11. It's A Hospital  You Expected Otherwise

_A/N first of all I hold no claim to Covert affairs I just like to play with the characters._

_ This season is heading off in some pretty interesting directions. Loved the one last night. _

_Just a few more chapters left to the story. _

_Thanks to all still reading and reviewing. _

_**TENDER LOVING CARE**_

As soon as she was finished for the day Annie headed for Auggie's office to tell him she was leaving. Lightly knocking on the door she asked, "You got a minute?"

Swiveling his chair in the direction of her voice the tech op replied, "Always have one for you, Annie."

"I just wanted to stop by to say I'm heading out and I'll see you in the morning," the young woman said.

"You're not going to be partaking of the happy hour festivities at _Allen's Tavern _tonight?" Auggie asked.

"Not tonight so you'll have to charm someone else in giving you a ride. Jai's mother called to tell me that he fell and was in the hospital with a concussion. I'd thought I'd stop by and visit for a bit," Annie replied.

"Tell him I hope he's back at work soon," Auggie said.

"Why, Auggie, I didn't think you cared," Annie joked.

"Who says I care? It's his turn to pay for drinks at _Allen's_," the tech op replied. After a minute he continued, "Jai's not so bad. Not many I know are willing to risk it all on an unauthorized rescue mission."

"I think you would have," Annie told him.

"Yeah. I would have. Jai convinced me he could bring you back safe and sound," the young man said.

"Auggie and Jai, my heroes," Annie joked.

"Yeah, the CIA's most unlikely dynamic duo. Face it, Annie Walker, all you have to do is snap your fingers and you have us both at your beck and call. So how about tomorrow night?" Auggie asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but you're on your own for that too. I promised Danielle I'd baby sit the girls while she and Michael are off on a romantic weekend alone," Annie answered. "It's sort of a pre Valentine's Day celebration. Have fun at _Allen's _and I'll see you in the morning."

Listening to the retreating sound of her heels Auggie tried to think of who to call on for a ride. It was either that or have the car service drop him off.

When she arrived at the hospital Annie made a quick stop at the gift shop before heading for Jai's room. Lightly knocking on the door she was not at all surprised to see Amari open it. "Is Jai feeling up to visitors? I brought him a little something to help pass the time," the younger woman said.

"Hello, Annie. Jai is eating his supper but you can come on in and keep him company while I step out for a bit," Dr. Johar replied allowing Annie to enter before stepping out and closing the door behind her.

"Hey, you're looking much better. How are you feeling?" Annie asked her friend as she crossed over to the bed and set the gift shop bag on the bedside table.

"Much better. Finally able to eat something without it coming right back up," the young man replied.

"Okay, I must be really hungry because whatever is on that plate smells really good," Annie commented dropping into the chair by the bed.

"It's some sort of chicken and veggie stir fry with rice and actually does taste good. Try a bite," Jai said gesturing with his fork at the untouched side of the plate.

"Maybe just a taste," Annie answered picking up the unused spoon and scooping up some of the food to take a bite. "This is hospital food? I swear I had just the same thing at the _Panda Gardens_ last week."

Jai pointed to what appeared to be a take out menu setting on the tray table. "Mom ordered it off that," he answered.

"I'll let you finish your meal while I take a look at that," the young woman said reaching for the menu and began flipping through it.

After a few minutes Jai was finished eating and pushed the tray table aside. He lowed the bed into a more comfortable reclining position and said, "You need to get me out of here so I can get some real sleep Every time I try to sleep someone keeps waking me up."

"It's a hospital. You expected otherwise?" Annie joked.

"Look, I'm doing okay. My mother is going to have me here until _she's _satisfied I'm well enough to go home and I really don't want to do that," the young man answered.

"Jai, I think hitting your head has scrambled your thinking. I'd rather face enemy agents than cross your mother," Annie said and threw up her hands in exasperation. "And suppose I help you with your little escape plan, where were you planning on staying at? My place?"

"I hadn't thought that part through yet," Jai admitted. He swung his feet to the floor and carefully stood up only to have the room spin dizzily bringing on a wave of nausea. "That wasn't such a good idea," he murmured.

"Jai!" Annie exclaimed and was immediately on her feet helping him to sit on the edge of the bed. "Let's get you back in bed before we're both in trouble." She carefully helped him lean back against the pillows and hit the call button. "Do you feel sick?"

"I'd much rather prefer that this meal stayed where it was," the young man replied. He swallowed relieved to feel the nausea and dizziness slowly fading.

The door opened and the nurse entered taking a look at her patient's pale face she immediately retrieved a damp cloth from the bathroom and placed it on his forehead as well as setting the basin close by his side. "Doing better?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Okay I'm going to leave but will back in a bit to check on you," the nurse said and headed for the door.

A few minutes later Amari returned to find her son still lying in bed with the damp cloth and basin. "Jaiya?" he asked and then turned to face the younger woman. "Annie?"

"Not Annie's fault. I just got up a little too fast is all and got dizzy," Jai told his mother.

"We both know how stubborn Jai can be," Annie added.

"_Determined _is the word I would use," Jai spoke up in his own defense.

Amari turned to him and began speaking rapidly in Hindi. It was quite obvious that he was being read the riot act and he held up a hand to silence her.

Annie took that moment to say, "I need to get going but I brought you a crossword puzzle book and some pencils to help you pass the time. This weekend I'm going to be busy with baby sitting duties but you can call me if you want to talk for a bit and when you get back home," she told Jai.

"Thanks for stopping by, Annie," he told her.

"By the way Auggie says he hopes you're back at word soon," she added.

"I miss everybody-even him," Jai joked. "Tell him he's gonna be stuck paying for his own drinks for a few days yet."

"I'll pass it on," Annie replied. Good night, Amari." Picking up her purse she headed for the door.

_A/N The stir fry meal I mentioned is actually something on the menu at the small hospital where I live. Spent the night Monday after minor surgery and had that to eat. Needless to say got very little sleep._


	12. I've Been Ready All Morning

_A/N First of all I own no claim to Covert Affairs. I just like to play with the characters._

_I do hold all claim to **There Will Be (A you and Me)**_

_Thanks to all still reading and reviewing. Enjoy._

_**TENDER LOVING CARE**_

Because of continuing dizziness it was Monday before Jai was able to go home and he was more than ready to do so. It was close to lunch time when the door finally opened to admit Amari and a nurse.

"Ready to go home, Jaiya?" Dr. Johar moving to her son's side.

"I've been ready all morning," Jai answered getting to his feet to sit down in the wheelchair although he felt that he could make it all the way out to the car unassisted. However he knew from experience _not _to argue with his mother.

"Do you have anything that needs to be done before you sign out?" Amari asked.

"I have a couple of prescriptions that needs to be filled at the hospital pharmacy but that shouldn't take too long," the young man answered reaching into the plastic bag for the prescriptions.

"As soon as we get home I shall start on lunch and you will take it easy," Amari decided following her son as he was wheeled out of his room and toward the pharmacy.

Back home in his apartment Jai went to put away the stuff he'd been sent home with while Amari busied herself in the kitchen. Returning to the living room he decided that since it was Valentine's Day he'd send Annie some flowers as an appreciation gift.

Sitting down at his desk Jai idly flipped on the radio recognizing a song he'd heard a few times. The song was _There will Be (A You And Me) _by _Myra Aden Aryn _an up and coming singer in the DC area.

_**Everyday I watch you…Standin' from afar…And every night I'm wishin'…Upon the brightest star…That someday will be a day…There will be a you and me…But to make a couple…Two people must agree **_

_**And my thoughts all run together…Like the rivers to the sea…Thinkin' of a future time…There will be a you and me **_

_**In the early morning' darkness…I'm callin' out your name…Knowin' when I see you…It'll all just be the same…I wish you knew the way I feel…When I look into your eyes…Because the words that I am sayin'…Are all just merely lies**_

_**And my thoughts all run together…Like the rivers to the sea…Thinkin' of a future time…There will be a you and me**_

_**Now I see you walk away…Without a word 'Goodbye'…And all I wanna do…Is hang my head and cry…I wish that you could love me…The way that I'd love you…For it would be…A love so pure and true**_

_**And my thoughts all run together…Like the rivers to the sea…Thinkin' of a future time…There will be a you and me…There will be…a you and me…You and me…**_

As he listened to the song Jai quickly located the website for the DC area flower shop closest to where he knew Annie lived. Scrolling through the selections and prices he paused a moment to look at a simple vase of red roses and wished he could send it to her but he knew she wasn't ready for something like that from him. Remembering what he'd once read about the color of roses he settled on a mixed bouquet of peach and yellow. Appreciation and friendship. If she knew the meanings then she'd get what he was trying to say. And maybe there would come a time he could send the red roses. But in the meantime he'd just enjoy the friendship they had.

The young man quickly filled out what he wanted the card to say which was simply _Thank you for everything you've done. Jai_. Adding the extra cost to insure a prompt delivery he entered his credit card number and the address for Danielle's house. That way if Annie was gone for a few days the flowers would still be cared for.

Stepping into the living room Amari noticed Jai at his desk and sternly said, "No working."

"I was just sending a gift to a friend," the young man replied.

"Annie?" Amari asked her expression softening.

"Yeah. Kind of a thank you for her helping me while I was sick," Jai answered. "Hey, is lunch ready yet?"

"It is. I'll bring you out a tray," his mother replied.

Annie was sitting at her desk doing paperwork the vase of bright red carnations she'd received from Auggie at lunchtime setting by the computer. Hearing the ring tone that signaled that she had an incoming text she quickly picked up her phone.

The text was from Danielle and it said, _You got flowers._

Annie quickly texted back, _What kind?_

_Roses. Peach and yellow. Who from? _Danielle replied.

Her sister quickly sent a message in return. _I think I know. Tell you tonite. _Putting away her phone Annie resumed her work. She suspected the flowers were from Jai and she appreciated his sweet gesture.

When she was finished for the day Annie stopped by Auggie's office to let him know she'd catch up with him at _Allen's _later. "I just gotta run these home and I'll be right there," the young woman said.

"Okay. Just don't be disappointed that we started the party early," Auggie joked.

Arriving at the guesthouse Annie carried the carnations inside and set them on the coffee table. Then she headed for the main house to see about the other flowers.

"About time you got here," Danielle said handing over the vase of roses.

"Are you jealous that Michael didn't send you flowers?" Annie joked

"Oh this past weekend was more wonderful than roses. Thanks again for staying home and baby-sitting," her sister replied.

"It was my pleasure," the younger woman answered. As she was speaking she was taking the card out of the envelope smiling at the simple message she read. "They're from Jai. A thank you gift for helping him when he was sick with the flu last week," she told Danielle.

"Now aren't you glad that I made you get that flu shot," Danielle asked.

"Yeah I am," Annie replied giving her sister a hug. "I'm going to take these over to the guesthouse and I'll see you in the morning. I'm going meet up with some friends and hopefully get a few last minute Valentine gifts for the girls. I can't believe I forgot."

"I think the girls consider a weekend with their _Auntie Annie_ as good a gift as they could get. Now run along and have fun," Danielle said smiling as she watched her sister bustle out the door the vase of roses in hand.

_A/N For those interested Auggie's carnations represent admiration, friendship, deep love and affection. As for how I see Jai & Annie-I pick up on how the show plays it. In reality they are just friends but Jai would like it to be something more. At least that's what I got from last season._

_If you haven't guessed by now but **Myra Aden Aryn **is an anagram of my own name. Anybody who can figure out my name and pm their guess, I will personnally write you a poem for any occasion just tell me wht you want in it and any facts. All I ask is that you keep it clean and decent as I have a certain reputation as a writer. My first name is easy to figure out if I ever reviewed anyone's fic I try and sign my name. 2 clues to the rest-common spellings and my middle name is kinda old fashioned._


End file.
